


Once upon a time in a land and a galaxy far far away in a distant realm and a different time very long ago from the time we're in right now

by unexpectedlyinlovewithloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedlyinlovewithloki/pseuds/unexpectedlyinlovewithloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work, so... I hope you guys enjoy this. I spent 7 years writing this, I started at age 10 and now I've made it this far... Its being made into a movie! I couldn't have done it without you, my fans, so.. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexia sat alone in her bedroom thinking about knitting.

 

steve knitting, wanda knitting, buckbuck knitting, knitting in general.

 

just the thought of a knitter machine made her eyes pop out her head and she said "shit i need to pick them up" so she did. then stevie walked in and alexia quickly stuffed her eyes back in to see his boobies 

"hi xaleiya why are ur eyes on the floor" he sed smilin.  
playing it cool, xale shaked her head and saed "what the fuck r u takling about steve ur a dipshit"  
she relazied she has made a mistake bc steva started to cry. oh no xala what did u do u dumb hot pocket

then vischy flew in thru the window and pieces of glass hit xaal and stove and they both cryed in pain. fuck vis. 

 

"HI VISON" steve said sensually and grabbied his boobies. hot. he posed lovingly with one of xela's masterworks of knitting and vis said "o my god"

axala smacked steev in the fuckin face bc he was being a slut and he cried. grate. now his tears will be super annoying to clean. all of a sudden the ground beneath all 3 of the lovers shook badly and the wall burnt down and buckbuck smacked xyyl in the tit bc wtf bro thats MY lover ok!!

xole flipped her hair around and round "omg bukbook plz" she said rolling over and to the floor where vizzz had burnt a big hole so wanda could fly thru but now xeal fell down. she never got her way. ever. bookbouk took out his laptop that his ded parents didnt bother to fix when tonay shark had stepped on it. great thanks mum and dad

bookbook gogled 'oh no mi friend fell down a whole what do we ddo" but steav started to sensually stroke the wall and bikbik got super distracted/

vis started to cry and meanwhile xe was falin down like aleice in wonderland but without the drugs and stuff she could eat to get thru doors in real life she had to open doors "ugh its so annoeing" she thought as she fell but THEN

somebodi caught her TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. xalea's adventures in assgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she fites monsters w/ her lovers and more..

she fel down until she stopped because she had hit the ground. "feck" she sed out loud but giggled because there was nobody else around. 

she looked around and out of the shadows came beki who rejoiced "welcome to my Wiggle hole."  
xale squinted and cried "what the fuck is a Wiggle hole" and Bake sed "its mine alright alright alright" and Xylem hallucinated Matthew Mcconaghey in front of her oh god the drugs she took earlier hadnt worn off yet..

she sighed and walked with Book down the tunnels of the Wiggle hole to the main city where wanda danced to them   
"oh my GOD what r u doing here Waxweed i wanted VISSON to cum" but Xerophyte was not listening, she was too busy taking a gun out her throat sack where she stored all her weapons.

 

"Xoliander what the feck is this" Wanderland cried as she stared into distance in the Wiggle hole and maXwell pointed a gun at Backyard

they hadnt noticed but 

 

suddenly a wild marinated Buckle had appeared

"WHICH ONE OF U IS DA REAL BECKBUCK" Xellofame screamed and pointed her gun and slingshot (using her third arm coming out her neck) to aim at Beck and Buck

"I AM" both screamed and Beekabuck started 2 cry and stavella who had jumped after them too held his hand. so sweet, a homosexual moment. somewhere in the real world outside the wiggle hole a westboro baptist church baby got ebola.

 

...

eXelsior didnt even notice when wadna and VIZ (who flew down as well bc he didnt want to miss the party) started to but their food holes toggether bc she was too concentrated on the 2 different Backpacks in front of her which one is REAL ??

"ITS ME LOOK" Beckasha yelled and pulled out her passport she got a new one last week bc she needed a visa to thailand 

eXcel looked at her and at Buckity who was still homo with Staven and then SHOT THE WHITE HEAD OF BECKLAND

"PHOSPHOLIPID BILAYER" Stemen screamed and Beki'o fell ded to the ground. her blood spilled everywhear and wadna was super annoyed at her. srsly clean up after your self. 

"the REAL BECKBUCK would NEVER show her passport because she is a mexican immigrant!" Alervax smiled :) 

bucksheep and Stevelsson rode away on snails but they were big snails and Xaella set on her quest to find a lover.

will she find a lover?? or will she have to join vis and wanda


	3. only black person in the story appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xendaya is racist

"huh" Xendala sed as she walked down the tunnels of Wiggle hole to find a lover. all of a sudden, somebodis hand pushed through the ground.

"i am your sister," Shwarma said and re attached her arm because it had fallen off when she dug through 50000m of ground. 

Aeyolanda was supsicious but she shrugged and said "ok, hold my hand." Seedia took her hand but then Alexander McQueen pulled her hand hard and stuffed her into her throat sack. "hahaa," shessmiled :) and Sopheya tried to get out of the sack. it was super moist inside and she could not breath properly. also Alexanda probly hadnt cleaned it very well last time so there were some squishy things in it too. because Appendix forgot her there Safia went and drowned in the fluid RIP Syphophagus. 

she kept talking until all of a sudden a mysterious creature with not acceptable skin color appeared. Alohomora squinted and said "what r u" and the mystical thing smiled 

"i am t'chingchong" he said and Ant chuckled. he didnt look squinty eyed   
"but my dad identifies as chinese so my name is chingarongrang" alexiacould not hear more because her senses were screaming RACIST and she had to run and leave the superhot mystical boy behind her cryeing

mean while buckbuck and stave and ALSO a super hot rock were getting it going but nobody cared bc gay stuff. its normal rite nobody judges except when Tohni flew in and said ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE STOP BEING GAY and bucbuck was like no. so then tohni had to bottle up his suppressed homosexual desires and fly bak to his wife

 

 

will tohni find true love? will AloeVera go back to chingdumpling?


End file.
